


you are doomed but just enough

by rebelkbex (reyanehokkain)



Series: if you were church [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, also this is named "why??? prt2" in my documents, fluff?? in my sin?? it's more likely than you think, just FYI, we're still not talking about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reyanehokkain/pseuds/rebelkbex
Summary: "Oh, the things that you do in the name of what you love" | Cullen makes good on his promise and Evie fulfills one of her own.





	you are doomed but just enough

**Author's Note:**

> So it took me a year (please blame Persona 5, kthx), but here is the sequel to 'you tear me apart like an animal'. Some fluff trickled in here, don't ask me how, ok? Shit happens.
> 
> Title (and part of the summary) is from Church by Fall Out Boy

The sound of the horn announces to Skyhold that General Rutherford and his men have returned to the keep and from the obvious excitement of those closest to the doors of the Main Hall, he’s come back victorious.

Evie has spent most of her day on her throne, judging the seemingly unending amount of prisoners that are in the dungeons. Months ago, this would have been unimaginable, but the Shrine of Dumat happened and forced both Evie and Cullen to realize that if they wanted to win, they were going to have to take a page out of Corypheus’s playbook to do so. Evie waves off her new Ambassador, Corypheus’s former General, Raleigh Samson, and sinks back into the plushness of her throne, waiting for her Champion to present himself with whatever victory he’s brought back for her.

She doesn’t have to wait long.

She’s barely settled herself when the doors to the Main Hall burst open and Cullen strides in, as tall and as proud as he’s ever been. It makes a chill go down Evie’s spine to watch him and know that he belongs to her, mind, body, and soul. He stops at a respectful distance from the throne and bows, but Evie knows that this is just part of the game, that once he’s done saying what he needs to say, he’ll be as close to her as he can without stripping her and taking her in front of her court.

“Your Worship, I am pleased to announce that Ferelden has been brought to heel.” Cullen reports, keeping his voice even, despite the fact that anyone with eyes can tell that he’s incredibly smug about what he’s done. “And I even brought you back a gift, as I promised.” Cullen steps to the side, his arm sweeping out to motion his soldiers and his “gift” forward.

It’s Alistair.

Evie’s eyes widen as she leans forward, her lips splitting into a grin. The soldiers bring the now former king close enough for Evie to reach out and grab him by the chin and her grin only grows into a smirk as she sees the hatred blaze in his eyes.

“Well now, I think I know exactly where I’m going to put this one.” Evie turns her head slightly and Samson is back at her shoulder. “Raleigh, I think we should offer him a stay in our best accommodations; one of those sky cells that we’ve been [i]dying[/i] to test out.” Samson’s smirk matches her own as he motions the soldiers to follow him. As they pass Cullen, he sends them off with a cheeky little wave before he turns to mount the steps of the throne to properly greet his love.

“He’ll make quite the addition down there, love.” Evie chuckles at his comment, but leans up to meet Cullen’s kiss, fully aware of just how much she missed him during the campaign in Ferelden.

“Yes, but to be honest, I’m more interested in the addition I’m making right here.” She takes one of Cullen’s hands and presses it over her stomach. In a second, he goes from the fearsome general of the Inquisition armies, to the soft and gentle man that she fell in love with. It’s a change that she secretly adores, especially when he begs her to tell him that it’s true. “It is, my love. The midwife thinks that I’m about four months gone.” Cullen smiles and rubs his thumb over the small swell that he can feel beneath her dress.

“The night before I left.” He says, as he looks up to meet Evie’s eyes.

“Well, at least one of them.” And Cullen, who promised her the whole of Thedas at her feet, and has delivered on that promise, simply laughs and kisses her again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me @ bishopsknifetriick where I just yell a lot about sports and fall out boy and video games.


End file.
